


Nightmares

by ficguard



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficguard/pseuds/ficguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin reflects on his life since the accident. </p><p>By our team writer Will!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

“Nightmares”

by Will

Misaki has come a long way since then, hasn’t she? She was just a little kid when I lost my sister and brother-in-law. She has discovered the passion of playing in Vanguard and she has honed her memory skills to the point of being razor sharp. I know why she did it…she never wanted to forget a single day, not a single moment that she had shared with her parents and in the process became something to fear on the battlefield.

I myself, wish I had been able to do more to prevent that tragic day from occurring…but I had agreed to watch little Misaki and thus enabled them to go on their trip with fatal consequences…Misaki must never know how much I’ve hated myself for that…but she must also never know that the reason why I didn’t let her go is because I was forewarned…I had a dream that she would be necessary to save the world…perhaps my only supernatural encounter with the World of Cray. A ninja-demon told me to protect her with my life she was going to herald a new generation for the noble clan Oracle Think Tank. They sent him for his power to shift through dreams, it also inspired me to pass my Oracle Think Tank deck to Misaki and build one in honor of the dream-ninja.

Not that I wouldn’t mind being a ninja! Haha!

I just hope that the future is bright as the young people that come through my shop and try out all of the various games we sell, not just Vanguard. I will carry on my sister and brother-in-law’s passion and dream that the world be made better through gaming and that people set aside their differences soley for the purpose of entertainment.

If only I could get that lazy Kamui to actually help out with the shop, he does wonderfully with the kids but there is a time for work and time for play…I wonder if Miwa has this much trouble with Izaki.

We’ve fulfilled their dream so much, but I feel that there is more to do and more change and turmoil is ever coming on the horizion and people are gonna need a place to relax and play and learn both to be better people and better Cardfighters, that’s why I’m writing this letter to myself, to make sure that I never lose sight of what I need to do.

I will be the Vanguard of the new generation of Cardfighters!

Shin to Future Shin

 


End file.
